It Just Hurts
by Master Jesse
Summary: .:One shot:. Neji's day? It hasn't gone so well...


**The wind blew wisps of hair around my face. They tickled at my skin and I pushed them back, but all that did was cause more hair to be freed from the low pony tail I wore. The wood of the gate at my back was the only thing to keep me company as I waited for my teammates. They were going on a trip to train. I had promised I would see them off, but now that I was here, in the cold wind, just waiting, I wish I hadn't. I should be going with them, but there's a ceremony I have to attend. I was watching the ground when a veil of black covered my eyes. The wind had torn all of my hair from the tie. I tucked some behind my ear and went back to staring at the ground. The dirt dances in circles a gust of wind moved a speck and the dirt moved forward as the wind died out the dirt fell back until another gust came.**

**A kunai hit the wall next to my head. I turned and looked at it then the street.**

"**Your aim sucks," I grumbled.**

"**I wasn't trying to hit you," Tenten said. She pulled the weapon from the wall and put it back in its spot. Lee and Gai were standing behind her. Lee twitched slightly and gaped at her. Gai wiped the sweat off his forehead.**

"**Ah, yes. Lee! Tenten! Our mission has started!" Gai said pointing to the wall. He seemed to realize he was pointing at the wrong spot because he turned and pointed out the gate.**

**Tenten and Lee said their goodbyes and followed Gai out the village.**

**I sighed and started back to my home. "Mission leave Neji behind is sure to be a great success!"**

**The wind faded as I got further into the village. Most likey because the buildings blocked its path, since leaves still rushed by overhead. As my feet carried me down the street I battled between two choices: Go home and sleep or find somebody to entertain me. By the time I had decided I was already standing before my door. I'd been on autopilot the whole way. I turned, letting my arm slide off the doorknob and went to Hinata's room. She could keep my preoccupied.**

**I knocked on the door and waited for a response.**

"**O-one minute!" she said from the other side. I heard laughter and Hinata's quiet voice said something. I was just about to leave when she opened to door. "Neji."**

**I smiled in response. "Are you busy?" Hinata looked back into the room. She started talking to the girl sitting on the floor. I stood there listening to their conversation. Hinata seemed to forget I was there. She laughed and a strange feeling clutched my heart. She turned to give me and answer but I cut her off.**

"**Never mind, It's ok." She looked at me.**

"**Are you-"**

"**Yea," I turned and went back to my room. I definitely should have just gone to sleep. As I fell back onto my bed I closed my eyes. I still couldn't figure out why I had felt so close to tears. It was not a big deal, but I didn't let it drop. I'm being left out, again. I sighed and closed my eyes. I should just sleep.**

**I had just dozed off when I heard a knock at the door. My eyes fell on the clock next to me and I smiled. The door opened and a yawning Shikamaru mumbled Hi. He walked in and sat at the Shogi board. I had completely forgotten tonight was out Shogi night. I sat across from him and moved a piece. He yawned again as he moved his piece. The game went on and frustration spread across my face. Shikamaru was making idiotic moves. He yawned for the nth time and I cracked.**

"**Are you ok?"**

"**Tired," he yawned. I nodded and moved the final piece. I'd won. I never won. I looked at the clock. It had taken no time. Shikamaru climbed to his feet and I panicked I was going to be left alone again.**

"**What are you going to do now?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. I didn't like being alone. Not anymore.**

"**I'm gonna meet Ino and Chouji." He looked at me and cocked his head. "Do you want to go?" I nodded and he smiled. I followed him out the door and down the street. The wind had moved on leaving the air a frigid cold.**

"**Shikamaru!" I looked up and saw Ino waving. "Hi Neji," she said when we reached her. Chouji squeezed through a crowd and lead us to a table. We talked, well they talked. I didn't say much, even though Shikamaru tried to include me. He laughed at a joke I didn't understand and I felt a pang go through my heart again. The laughing only increased. I listened and laughed when I understood, but most of the time I was just watching, or was staring at the space just in front of me.**

**Shikamaru seemed to notice because he kept looking at me, his laughter would falter, but always resumed quickly. "So gay," Ino laughed pointing to two guys at the bar. Shikamaru whispered something to Chouji. I couldn't hear all of it, but I heard enough to know it was mean. I got up and started to leave.**

"**Neji?" Shikamaru said following me out of the cafe. "Are you ok?"**

"**Fine."**

**He nodded, but the glances he kept throwing me made it clear he didn't believe me. We were almost to my place when Shikamaru touched my arm.**

"**Are you sure everything is ok?"**

"**No. Everything is not ok. Not at all. My teammates left me, and they didn't even seem to care. My own cousin didn't want to spend time with me. I don't care if I sound selfish, its true. And you? You were too tired to put any effort into the only thing that WE have in common. Plus! I like you, but I know you don't like me, and seeing you so happy with other people... just hurts. Not to mention... No. No, everything is NOT ok."**

**- at least that is what I would have said if I actually had to courage to, but I don't, and I didn't. Instead my response was a pathetic yea.**

**Shikamaru nodded and said bye as he went back to his house. I sighed and went to my room, more importantly my bed. "I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell him."**

**A/N: Yea... kind of a parallel to one of my days... That day sucked! Seriously.**

**Reviews are VERY VERY welcome!**


End file.
